Twins
by LazyPrincessG
Summary: It's a week to Draco's 18th birthday, but it seems like Hermione is too distracted to get his gift! Will she ever buy it in time? Contains incest, foursome, threesome etc. etc. Read at your own risk! OOC! R&R please!


Prolouge.

_TWINS_

It was a bright Sunday morning when the Potter twins decided to leave for the market. They were currently in Diagon Ally, set out to find a special item.

"Sis, what are you going to buy?" The younger of the twins asked. They were walking through the market without buying anything, so it made him curious.

His sister suddenly stopped walking.

"Listen to me for a minute Harry; you do know that I'm dating Draco right?" She said with a stern voice. Harry looked at his sister with wide eyes. He considered his answer for a moment before replying, "The Slytherin ferret right?"

She ignored the comment and said, "Well, it's his 18th birthday next week and I want to do something special. And it just happens that Draco's most wanted gift is in Fred and George's place. " She grinned.

Harry shuddered, "I don't like that look on your face sis. It's like you want to eat him alive or something!" She grinned at the thought.

Harry's eyes opened with surprise. "W-what? You're really going to eat him?"

She grinned.

"Shush Harry, I'm only going to eat a PART of him. The most delicious one," she said with a laugh.

Harry looked at his sister with disgust on his face. "Eww! I don't want a mental picture!"

"You're such a child." His sister grinned. "I bet you haven't got any experience yet, do you?"

"Hey! You're just eight minutes older than I am! And I'm the guy! "

"Your point is?"

"I'm the one who should be the first to lose his virginity!" The people passing by stared at Harry with horror. Seeing this, Harry became exceptionally red and dunked behind his sister. Harry whispered, "I can't believe I just screamed that!

"Are you serious? You never felt the rush through your veins, the chocking, painful moment and then the excitement of relief?" She said with a surprised look.

Harry blushed. "NO!"

She chuckled. "Then do you want to lose your virginity right now?" And with a sly grin, she whispered. "You know, Draco and I are actually bisexual." With an even lower voice she said, "And. I. Know. You. Are. Too. "

Harry became tomato faced at his sister's suggestion. "W-wha YOU'RE MY SISTER!" She licked Harry's ear, "Thrilling isn't it?" and pulled Harry into a dark ally.

"I would absolutely love it if you could join us."

She kissed him hard on his lips, one hand running through his hair. Harry struggled to try to push her off. Not wasting time, she licked her way down his neck. Finding his collarbone, she bit it and moaned.

She placed a leg around Harry's waist. With her other hand, she played with his nipples. She felt the erectness of his nipples and licked it over his shirt. Harry moaned out loud, feeling his sister's heat. Finding herself encouraged, she grinded against the bump forming in Harry's pants, feeling the hardness of his cock, she moaned out, "Harry, I'm so wet!" She continued on grinding against him. When that no longer satisfied her, she unzipped his pants. To her surprise, his dick sprang out of its containment.

"You naughty, naughty, boy." She brushed the head with her thumb then slowly, painfully, ran her hand to his balls. With unsuppressed glee she said, "You're even longer than Draco. But Draco's definitely thicker." She reached down to lick his member.

However, at the mention of Draco's name, Harry quickly snapped out of his trance. "HERMIONE! What the hell's wrong with you?" He took her by the shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

However, Hermione just grinned at him. "_**Hermione **_huh? Not '_**SIS**_'?"

Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "I-mea-n-"

She walked toward him, trapping Harry against the wall once more. She placed both hands on ether side of his face. "Harry, is that lust I see in your eyes?"

"N-n-o, you must be imagining things."

Herminie brought out her wand, with one stroke; they were back in their house. (Precisely inside the kitchen) "Oh look, my magic wants me to eat you."

She slowly removed her clothing. "For the first time Harry, I feel glad that our parents are dead." Harry looked at her as if she was insane. "You know why?" Apparently, it was a rhetorical question. "Because I can do naughty things with my brother out in the open."

By now, Hermione was just clad in her undergarments. She looked at his brother with intense lust. "I'll teach you all you need to know about sex." Hearing this, Harry ran for dear life.

Hermione sighed. "Harry, Rule number 1: Don't leave a girl unsatisfied!" However, she smirked as she remembered, "Harry! I saw your dick twitch when I removed my clothes!"

She heard a load bang, followed by a scream. A bit worried, she rushed out the kitchen, only to find Harry unconscious. She giggled at the sight. Harry tripped over the sofa, his "little friend" was still standing stiff straight.

"Good." Hermione grinned. "Thanks for the chance Harry, now I can tie you up in the kitchen without you fighting back!" Her eyes gleamed with mischief. "And when you wake up, you'll beg me to fuck you senseless!"

* * *

Author's note:

Hey Guys!

Well, here's the first part! Stay tuned for more yummy goodies!

-LazyPrincessG


End file.
